Talking Trash
by shashacute
Summary: Never talk bad about Freddy. He might just find out...


I in no way own any part of Nightmare on Elm Street.  
  
(On a dark street, on a pitch black night, with the wind howling, two high school juniors walk along the dark path in the town park.)  
  
"Dude did you hear about Sarah Trenton?" ask the tall boy with blonde hair and a jean vest jacket with studs and patches all over it, holding a joint in his hand.  
  
"Yea man I totally heard like she was killed bye her older brother, he split the same night. He stabbed her to death in her sleep man!" said the boy with black ear length hair and a skateboard at his side.  
  
"Yea man he was a senior over at Palo. I heard he was Everyone was surprised that he did it." Said Brett who passed the joint to Aaron.  
  
"So they still haven't found him right?" asked Aaron who took a hit of the joint  
  
"Hell no man. They wont, if I killed someone I would split. I'm pretty sure he left town for good. Anyways I know his girlfriend and she all like "oh he would never do that!" Brett said in a girly voice. "Yea man she blames that Freddy guy hahaha" Brett said with a dumb smile  
  
"Oh yea I would kick Freddy's ass!! Just give me one clean shot man I fucking promise!!" Aaron said while punching the air in front of him after passing the joint back to Brett  
  
"Yea Freddy's a fag." Brett said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shit man what time is it? Aaron yelled  
  
"11:00 dude" Brett said looking down at his watch  
  
"Dude I gotta get home, my moms gonna have a heart attack." Aaron said getting on his skateboard "See ya man" Aaron said rolling away  
  
"Yea whatever" Brett said under his voice as he took one last hit of the joint before throwing it on the ground walking through the grass and out of the park on his way home  
  
(In Aaron's bedroom with the music on playing The Distillers)  
  
Aaron walks to his computer and puts his away message on before any other of his friends could IM him. As Aaron walks to his bed he takes his trucker hat off and lays down on his bed while thinking of that girls murder. His eyes get really heavy and he falls asleep with the light on, his radio playing and the window open.  
  
(In a boiler room Aaron walks along with sweat dripping down his face. He hears laughter in back of him. Turning around quickly to see who the hell else was in this weird ass dream. Wishing he hadn't he waits with a disgusted look on his face as he looks into the eyes of a legend, a man who is supposed to be fake. A man who is supposed to only scare and shock little kids, A man who you use to tell scary stories about in the dark.)  
  
"What the fuck?" Aaron says while looking Freddy up and down  
  
Freddy smiles and walks closer while running his bloody knifes across the boiler with a ear shattering sound  
  
Aaron covers his ears and shuts his eyes tight until the sound stops. Opening his eyes and then really wishing that he hadn't Freddy is standing within a half an inch with him looking up slowly passed the torn beige pants and bloody red and green stripped sweater. He seemed so real. Aaron thought he could smell Freddy's decaying breath.  
  
"So Aaron take that shot." Freddy said looking down at Aaron  
  
"What? Aaron said in a confused voice.  
  
With that Freddy plunged his claws into Aaron's stomach a turned his hand inside him. Pushing off with one hand Freddy watches Aaron lay on the floor holding his stomach in pain as blood rushes out of him. "Freddy." Aaron says in a choked voice almost in a whisper  
  
Freddy's smile grows and then laughs a revolting laugh  
  
"What's wrong Aaron? To cool to kick my ass now? Or am I to busy kicking the shit out of you to notice your struggle." Freddy says with a sparkle in his eye  
  
With that Freddy walks over to Aaron and sticks his already bloody claws into Aaron's neck and pulls him up.  
  
"Bye you... little fag" Freddy says to Aaron with a scowl on his face.  
  
Freddy takes Aaron by his head and pulls it so that his claws go all the way through  
  
Freddy laughs in satisfaction and then lets Aaron fall to the ground one last time.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay and watch you die but I have to find you little friend Brett." Freddy says before disappearing. (In Aaron's bedroom Aaron lays lifeless. Nothing is touched but the bed is soaked in blood. Aaron's eyes were open and empty) 


End file.
